Shake It Off
Shake It Off is a 2014 song by american singer Taylor Swift. It served as the lead single off her 2014 album "1989". Lyrics: I stay out too late Got nothing in my brain That's what people say, mmm, mmm That's what people say, mmm, mmm I go on too many dates But I can't make them stay At least that's what people say, mmm, mmm That's what people say, mmm, mmm But I keep cruisin' Can't stop, won't stop movin' It's like I got this music in my mind Saying it's gonna be alright 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off I never miss a beat I'm lightning on my feet And that's what they don’t see, mmm, mmm That's what they don’t see, mmm, mmm I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own) I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go) And that's what they don't know, mmm, mmm That’s what they don’t know, mmm, mmm But I keep cruisin' Can't stop, won't stop groovin' It's like I got this music in my mind Saying it's gonna be alright 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Hey, hey, hey Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like, “Oh my God”, but I'm just gonna shake And to the fella over there with the hella good hair Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake Yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate) Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmhm) And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (fake n' fake n' fake) Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (yeah!) Shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you got to) I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Why It Sucks: # The beat, although catchy, is pretty dull. # The chorus is very repetitive. # The rapping part of the song just seemed very redundant and unnecessary. # The song just seems like a petty diss towards her haters. # The music video is very boring and uninteresting. # It was overplayed way too much for no good reason. Redeeming Qualities: # While awful, it's nowhere near as bad her other two songs. Music Video: Category:Taylor Swift Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Taylor Swift's Downfall Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Overplayed Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:2014 Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome